A Million Moments
by avearia
Summary: A Collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring our favorite Xiaolin warriors. Ch. 1- The gang goes to Vegas. Omi learns to gamble. Ch. 2- Jack needs Brain Bleach, and fast! Humor, Slight Chuya. Ch. 3- A new day is dawning, and Chase can feel change in the air… - I do take requests.
1. Vegas

A Million Moments – Xiaolin Showdown Oneshot Collection

_Hello Xiaolin Fans!_

_Welcome to my oneshot collection. This fic will be updated sporadically (Translation: whenever I feel like it) as a place to dump all my drabbles, oneshots, plot bunny ideas, and novelettes in my spare time. It's marked as complete—feel free to add it to your alert list anyway. _

_Each chapter is completely independent of the rest, may feature various pairings—or no pairing at all. (**Summary and info of the chapter will be posted at the top of each chap.**) The drabbles/oneshots/etc can be about anything—humor, horror, romance, rivalries, action, contemplation, random wackiness. (I do tend towards humor, though.) _

_Warning: some oneshots in here are story ideas. They end in cliffhangers, and may never be pursued again… unless I decide I really like the idea and start a new fic dedicated to that idea only. Otherwise, it may be left unresolved. You have been warned—I can be a **terrible **tease. _

_And before anyone asks, **yes, **I do take requests. (That's 'requests', not 'demands', btw.) _

_Anyway, off we go. Please read and review! _

-o-o-

Ch. 1- The Xiaolin Gang goes to Vegas. Omi learns to gamble. (Takes place in season 1)  
Genre: Humor, Adventure, Friendship  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: K

* * *

**Vegas**

"Winner: Raimundo Pedrosa!"

Two boys tumbled to the ground as the Xiaolin Showdown's arena faded, the scenery turning back to reveal the skyscrapers of Las Vegas. Sounds of city life met their ears as they came back to reality.

Raimundo grasped his trophy in his hand—a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a chalice—and grinned. "Oh yeah! Am I good, or am I good?" he asked.

Jack Spicer, the other teen, stood as well. "Arg!" he cried. "I-I was so close! So _close!" _He abruptly turned on his opponent. "You must've cheated! There's no way you could've won that showdown!"

Rai flashed a grin. "Oh, don't be like that, Spicer. You're such a sore loser. You'd think he'd be _used _to losing by now," he added to Clay, who came up beside him.

Jack stiffened at the accusation. "I _can _win Showdowns!" he said, baring his teeth. With a push of a button, his heli-bot activated, lifting him into the air. Jack paused, shouting down to the monks. "I may have lost this round, but you'll see—the next Shen Gong Wu is _mine!" _

"He says that every time, but it don't come true," Clay commented, watching as Jack flew around a skyscraper and out of sight.

"Ah, let him leave. He's just a sore loser." Kimiko agreed. She looked down to Dojo. "Speaking of which, since we've got the Wu—" she motioned to Rai's chalice, "Let's go home and put it in the vault. I've got some chores I need to finish back at the temple."

"I agree," Omi said. "Dojo, if you could…"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys! Have you _not _noticed where we are?" Raimundo asked, pointing upwards. Skyscrapers and unusual buildings soared around them, and dozens were adorned with neon lights. The other four turned to look at him.

"…You mean, Las Vegas? What about it?" Clay asked.

"Yes! Clay, c'mon, you're _from _America, I thought you'd know all about this place! Las Vegas! You know, Sin City? The Entertainment Capital of the _World? _We're here, in the best place on earth, and you don't wanna take advantage of it?_" _

The others exchanged glances, then looked around. They were only blocks from the strip, and could hear the sound of people buzzing to and fro. Dojo looked thoughtful. "You know, he's right. It's been a while since we've had a vacation…" he commented.

"Yeah! And there are lots of things to do here! I mean, what could a few hours hurt?" Rai pressed, knowing he had their attention.

Kimiko looked thoughtful. "You know, you're right. I guess it would be fun."

Clay found himself nodding too. "Actually, I think I like this idea. Sounds good to me."

Everyone looked at the last member of their group. Omi looked indecisive. He wasn't up on culture references, and didn't know a whole lot about this 'Vegas' place. Still, his friends looked happy to be here, and it sounded like they really _wanted _to stay. "Well, I guess if it's only for a few hours, it couldn't hurt…"

At that, the others smiled. "Great! We'll meet back here in two hours." Rai said.

"Sure. You know, there is this amazing mall I've heard about in this city, called the _Fashion Show Mall. _I've always wanted to check it out…" Kimiko said, already beginning to wander away.

Clay went in another direction. "I heard this place has some really great all-day breakfast joints," he said as he left.

Raimundo pulled a magazine seemingly out of nowhere. "And that means _I _can check out that huge video arcade down by Treasure Island! See ya!" he exclaimed, walking away with his nose buried in the magazine.

Soon, only Omi and Dojo were left. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid," the dragon said, curling up on the kid's head. At a loss for what to do, the short monk began walking down the street, taking a back alleyway. "So what do you want to do?"

"I do not know," he answered. "I have never been to Las Vegas before. What is there to _do_ here?"

"Well," Dojo "There's lots of things to do in Vegas. For example, you can gamble…" he stopped.

Omi raised an eyebrow. "Gamble?"

"Oh, gee, I guess you can't. You're too young to do it legally." Dojo sighed. "Not to worry, there's other things you can do. For instance, in Vegas, it's really easy to get a quick marriage—" again, he stopped, this time with a facepalm. "Nevermind."

"What did you mean, though? "Gamble"?" Omi asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway, kiddo, you're too young to do it." Dojo tried to change the topic, but Omi wouldn't have it.

"Too young? I am not too young! I can fight evil warlords and protect magical artifacts, but I cannot do your 'gamble'? No! I demand to know, this instant, what it is and how to do it."

Dojo didn't know how to respond to this. When Omi got going, or set his mind to something, it wasn't easy to get him to change his mind. He tried to think of what to say—unfortunately, someone beat him to it.

"You want to learn how to gamble, eh boy?" the two of them looked to the side; a man was standing, hidden in the shadows of a doorway. A greedy grin graced his face. "I could teach ya, if ya'd like t' learn. You got any money, kiddo?"

Omi was as ready-to-please as always. "Oh, yes I do, kind stranger." He said. "Do you know of this gamble business?"

"Know of it? Kiddo, I _run _it," he smiled crookedly, motioning for the kid to come closer. "Come on inside. Gamblin's easy. All you need to have to gamble is a little money, a little luck, and a good poker face."

_A Poker face? Omi? _Dojo cast a glance at the Chinese boy. He was smiling so wide in excitement, the dragon half-expected the boy's lips to fall off.

Dojo sighed. _We're doomed._

* * *

Two hours later, Raimundo was strolling back from his afternoon in gaming. His wallet was empty—he'd hit almost every game in that place, though, so it was worth it. In his hands, he held a calendar. He'd won enough tickets at the arcade to "purchase" it.

With a grin, he unfolded it. "Hel-lo, Monica," he whistled at the woman on the front. She was wearing a top hat, stilettos, and little else. "Vegas Arcades give out the _best _prizes," he said to himself, grinning widely. He folded it back up again as he approached the rendezvous spot. _"Though I better hide this when I get home. Clay's probably not interested, Kimiko would kill me if she saw it, and Master Fung… well, I think he'd have a heart attack,"_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. _And Omi's too young for this. He's like eleven, right? _

Suddenly he paused upon reaching the meeting point. Clay was already there, munching on a corndog. "Hey there, Rai," he said between bites.

"Hi. Find your restaurant?" he asked, eyeing the cowboy's shirt. It had a few splatters on it, a tell-tale sign that he'd had a feast.

"Yup. Two of 'em, actually. I couldn't decide between 'em, so I chose 'em both."

"Um, cool, I guess," Raimundo shrugged. "Anyway, I was thinking—"

"Raimundo was _thinking?" _Kimiko interrupted, coming forward. "What a shock! Someone, stop the presses!"

Rai raised an eyebrow at her. "Ha ha," he said flatly. "You know, if it wasn't for my _"thinking"_, we'd already be back in China by now," he pointed out.

Clay and Kimiko exchanged a look. "True," they both said at once.

Kim sighed. "I guess I should thank you. I found this cute pair of shoes…"

"Only **one** pair?" Rai asked skeptically.

"…Well, fine. I found these _ten _cute pairs of shoes…" she corrected, shaking her head. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Right," Raimundo blinked. "Well, I was thinking… we're in _Vegas." _

His two teammates stared blankly at him. "Yeah, we _noticed,_" Kim said sarcastically, holding up her bags for him to see.

"No, I mean—Vegas, you know, Sin City. Known for its casinos, gambling, drinking, women, marriages…"

"Going somewhere with this, partner?" Clay asked.

"…And, I was just thinking about Omi. Since he's, you know, _eleven." _

The three of them paused as realization dawned. "Oh man, you don't think he—" Kimiko began, slapping her forehead. "We should've _warned _him first, shouldn't've we?"

"Well, he _might've _found something non-illegal to do during these past two hours," Clay said optimistically.

"Are you kidding? With his 'luck', he's probably accidentally wandered into a nearby strip club," Raimundo countered.

"Actually, that's not a bad guess," the group looked down to find Dojo sitting at their feet. "But not the right one."

"Hey Dojo. Seen Omi?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. He told me to tell you guys that he was going to be a bit late. He wants to finish his game." Dojo said. When the others looked at him, confused, the dragon elaborated. "He's gambling."

"He's what? But he doesn't have any money!" Raimundo protested. The others glared at him. "Oh, and it's illegal too. Can't forget about that." He added.

"He bet the Shen Gong Wu," Dojo explained.

"Oh _great,_" Kimiko slapped her forehead again. "Now we're gonna need to get the Wu back too…"

"Actually, no you won't," Dojo said. With a sigh, and a perplexed look, he explained. "…Because Omi's _winning." _

Everyone paused, blinking. Then, they exploded.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Dojo led them to a nearby casino. As they entered, the other Xiaolins spotted Omi immediately: he was sitting at a table with a few other shady-looking guys and gals. Beside him, shockingly enough, was a pile of chips stacked up high, and the Wu off to the side.

Everyone walked up to him. "Hi… Omi…" Raimundo said slowly, eyeing the huge pile of money-exchangeable chips. It must've been a few thousands' worth of dollars! "How are you?"

"Oh, I am excellent my friends," Omi answered as the dealer doled out more cards, and they placed their bets. "We are playing whitejack—" Rai assumed he meant blackjack—"And my luck is being _most_ outstanding."

"Really?" Rai asked, looking around, eyeing the other gruff-looking 'customers'. "I don't know if you should be here… This place looks kind of shady."

"No Raimundo. This room is very well lit!" Omi answered back, making Rai facepalm.

"Well, son?" The dealer drawled, eyeing the boy. "Hit or check?"

"I will be with the hitting," Omi answered. The dealer rolled his eyes and flipped him another card. With another quick glance at his cards, Omi did some silent counting—and then grinned widely. "Now I am Staying," he announced happily.

Four other players promptly folded. "I don't get it," Dojo exclaimed at this, rubbing his head. "The kid's got a _terrible _poker face, and yet he's raked in at least a thousand dollars!"

The dealer revealed his hand to be a 19. Omi clapped his hands, showing his: it was a perfect 21. "Maybe it's his luck," Kimiko whispered. "It's pretty good."

"Oh, it is quite easy," Omi informed them with a grin. "You see, it is quite easy when you already know what cards have been played so far, and what's left in the deck. Then you know if the card you need might be in the deck still!"

The dealer frowned at this, leaning in. "That's called card countin'," he informed the small Chinese boy. "And you aint supposed t' do it."

Omi looked confused. "Then how am I supposed to win?" he asked.

"Luck boy," said the dealer, now glaring at the huge pile Omi had gathered suspiciously. "Card countin' aint legal. Not in my casino."

"Neither is letting an eleven-year-old gamble," Rai pointed out. Suddenly he and his three friends were under the dealer's gaze, which looked quite angry. Rai struggled to plaster on a weak smile. "Um, just saying…"

* * *

A minute later they found themselves kicked out the door, landing in a heap on top of one another. "And stay out!" the man shouted. He hesitated, and tossed the Shen-Gong-Wu after them, which hit Rai upside the head. "And take yer trash with ya!" he said, slamming the doors.

Rai sat up, rubbing his head. "That could've gone better," he groaned wistfully. They could've gotten out of there a few bucks richer, if it weren't for Omi's (and his own) big mouth.

"I think that's enough adventure for me today," Dojo announced. He shook himself off, then stretched out across the ground, growing larger. "Shall we go home?" the others nodded in agreement, grabbed the chalice, and climbed on his back.

They took off, and Omi smiled. Kimiko stretched. "That was a nice vacation, overall," she commented.

"You said it," Rai agreed.

As they flew off into the distance, Omi grinned. "That was fun, I liked the 'gamble'." he told the others. "We should come here again sometime!"

"You know you can gamble _anywhere,_ right Omi?" Clay pointed out.

"I have an idea. How about tonight, we play a little game of poker?" Rai suggested.

Kimiko gave them a look. "Gambling is a bad habit. Omi doesn't know how to play, and besides, what would we bet? I don't have any money left." She pointed to her shopping spoils. It was true—the three of them had spent their money in Vegas, and Omi didn't get an allowance.

Still, Raimundo just grinned. "Gambling's fun in moderation. And we can always teach Omi, can't we? And as for what we'd wager, I thought that would be obvious—" he gave a wicked grin. "Chores."

The other kids' eyes lit up, and they smiled. Since chores were such a big part of their daily routine, the idea of passing on chores to someone else was very alluring. Rai turned to Omi, who looked eager.

"So," Rai said to the other three. "…Do you feel lucky?"

* * *

_End. _  
_**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys, Reviews welcome, crits appreciated. _

_Keep your eyes peeled for the next oneshot or drabble. Catch you later!_


	2. Brain Bleach

_Alright, I've got two new requests, one from a RL friend, who asked for "Chase, anything with Chase," and one for romance on the beach, requested by Black Rose. (Speaking of which, Black Rose, any specific OC you had in mind for Omi? If not, I can easily come up with one.)_

_This chapter here is just some fun nonsense, because I've been a bit stressed lately and need something light and humorous to calm my nerves. That, and I love Jack. _

_Enjoy! Please Read and Review. On with the show!_

-o-o-

Ch. 26-Jack needs brain bleach, and fast!  
Genre: Humor  
Pairings: Slight Chuya (Chase x Wuya)  
Rating: K plus  
Warnings: Slight sexual themes

* * *

**Brain Bleach**

"AAAAH! MY EYES!"

The other Villains looked up as Jack slammed a magazine onto the ground and began jumping vigorously up and down on it. "The PAIN! THE HORRIBLE PAIN! **Die, abomination!**"

"Spicer! Quit fooling around, and focus!" Katnappe snapped. The Heylin side was having a rare get-together to discuss the problem of the Xiaolin Warriors.

Elsewhere, Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean were busy trying to kill each other. Hannibal had destroyed something valuable of Chase's, and Chase had vowed revenge. The last anyone had heard, the two were somewhere in Africa, with Chase tracking his enemy through dozens of countries. There was bound to be a battle at some point; the Heylin side had even started a betting pool, betting on when and where the battle would occur, and who would win.

Unfortunately, Chase and Hannibal were ones who typically did all the planning. With them gone, the remaining group—Wuya, Katnappe, Le Mime, Tubbimura, and Jack—needed a more sound plan to fall back on, now that they'd lost their two hard-hitters and schemers. They were now together in Jack's basement, plotting their next move.

It seemed, however, that Jack preferred goofing off. "Jack! Stop yelling! You're making me angry!" Katnappe snapped, watching Jack as he stomped on the magazine in a panicked frenzy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to kill it! I have to destroy it! Oh, the agony!" Jack exclaimed incoherently.

Annoyed, Katnappe bared her teeth at the redhead boy. "Stop messing around. You're supposed to be brainstorming. Since you're the self-proclaimed genius, after all." Katnappe mocked.

Jack stopped jumping on the magazine and turned dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at Wuya. "Don't look at me! It's HER fault!"

"…Jack, I've been sitting over here for the last half hour. How can _anything _be my fault when I haven't even _looked_ at you since this morning?" Wuya pointed out.

"Don't give me that, you know what you did! _This!_" Jack accused, scooping up the magazine and holding up the offending piece of paper for all to see.

"…A magazine."

"YES!" Jack shouted. "Evil Overlord Monthly! It comes in the mail! I _was _using it to brainstorm a bit… some of the schemes they have in here are top-notch! But then I turn the page and…"

With a snap of his wrists he opened it to the centerfold, showing the group exactly what was bothering him. There, on the two-spread page was…

A picture of Wuya wearing a black leather string bikini.

"AAAAAAGH!" Tubbimura and Katnappe both screamed, recoiling from the image. "The HORROR!" the overweight samurai cried, squeezing his eyes shut. Katnappe tried scratching her eyes out.

Wuya leaned in. "Oh yes, I remember posing for that a few months ago," she said lightly.

Jack slammed it onto the desk. "That's **disturbing, **woman! What possessed you? You look like a dominatrix! Why on earth would you even…" Jack couldn't continue. His brain was still fried from the searing mental image.

"Well, they asked me if I would pose for it," she explained. "It would've been a shame not to. And besides, they paid well. These clothes don't buy themselves," she motioned to her dress.

"It's still nasty! Look how much skin you're showing!"

"Are you kidding? That's not even my skimpiest swimsuit."

Jack stopped. "You mean you own… _more than one?_"

"Oh yes," Wuya answered. She could hear the dread in Spicer's voice, and smiled wickedly. She loved patronizing him. It was therapeutic. "I own several. Some don't even have tops, if you know what I mean."

"Oh that's just _gross!" _Jack gagged. "Stop putting these images in my head, you wicked old hag!"

"You don't like it?" she cooed innocently. "How sad. You know, _Chase _likes them. He thinks they make me look sexy."

Tubbimura heaved. "I think I'm going to be sick…" he commented, and fled the room. Katnappe was right on his heels.

Jack was too busy to follow—he was trying to come up with a proper comeback at Wuya's comment. Like _His _hero, the Prince of Darkness, would ever look at Wuya as sexy… "Yeah right. You're **so **not his type."

"Oh? And what is his type?" Wuya asked. Jack faltered at that. Chase—as far as the rest of them knew—didn't exactly _have _a type. The Witch continued. "Anyway, I'm not lying. He's seen all my swimwear. Sometimes makes suggestions, too. His favorite is this strapless, barbed, metallic—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Jack begged.

Wuya acted hurt. "But it's really cute, in an evil sort of way. Would you like to see it?"

"What? No!" he said immediately. He was panicking now.

"Shame," she answered. "It wouldn't take long. I could put it on right now. I know this spell… All I'd have to do is snap my fingers like this—"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

But it was too late. Wuya's fingers clicked together, making a sudden noise that seemed to echo in the lair. Jack quickly shut his eyes before he could see anything more. "I've already been traumatized _enooouuughhhhh!"_ he cried, frantically running for the exit. He ran into the wall a few times before succeeding in finding the door—but he didn't dare look behind him. Whatever Wuya had just put on, he was _not _prepared to see it. He dashed out of the room and down the hallway, Wuya's wicked laughter echoing in his ears…

Once Spicer was out of the room, the Heylin Witch lowered her arm, sighing contentedly to herself. She was still wearing her usual black dress—though Spicer didn't need to know that. She grinned wickedly, and laughed. Messing with his head was so much _fun…_

* * *

Jack ran into Katnappe and Tubbimurra before he dared open his eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the catwoman hissed when he bumped into her. Irritated, she took a scratch at him. "Why are you running around with your eyes closed, anyway?"

Jack rubbed his arm, eyeing Katnappe's claws warily. Still, he felt frantic. "You're not going to believe this, but Wuya—"

"I think my sickness has passed," Tubbimurra interrupted them, trudging out of Spicer's bathroom. "We can go back to the conference room now."

"No, we _can't," _Jack insisted, blocking them. "Wuya did some magic-mojo because she thought I wanted to see her in a swimsuit."

"No, I'm pretty sure she knew you _didn't _want to see that," Katnappe raised her eyebrow. "She's just messing with you."

"Either way, she snapped her fingers and changed into one. I didn't see it, I closed my eyes in time, but she said it was metallic, and strapless, and had spikes, and—"

"—and I'm going to be sick again," Tubbimurra declared, retreating back into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, and the other two villains cringed.

Katnappe sighed. "Well, this meeting isn't going as planned," she mentioned, rubbing her eyes. "I come in with visions of destroying the Xiaolin brats, and leave with visions of Wuya in swim gear."

"Disturbing swim gear." Jack added. "I mean, who in the world owns a metallic suit? That's completely counter-intuitive. It would rust, and sink, and… I can't even imagine what one would look like!" he paused, his eyes drifting off into the distance. Suddenly he paled. "Or maybe I can," he said weakly. He suddenly didn't look so well. Having a creative mind wasn't always a _good _thing_…_

"Hey, don't you get sick too, one person is enough!" Katnappe cried.

Jack rubbed his eyes vigorously, trying to banish the image that had burned into his mind. "I'm going to need therapy after this," he whined. "Or at least some brain bleach."

"We all are." She agreed.

Suddenly, a nearby door opened. In walked Le Mime, who had left their conference a few minutes before to get snacks. Jack felt suddenly envious—he just realized that Le Mime had escaped the whole thing! Why was that idiot so lucky?

Le Mime looked at the three of them, clearly confused. After all, why had the conference moved from Jack's Lair to Jack's… bathroom? And why did they all look like they'd seen a ghost? And where was Wuya? He began to mime some motions, but was stopped by Katnappe.

"Don't ask," she ordered. "Don't even mime a question. We're not going to tell you."

The mime frowned, giving them a pointed look. He wanted to know.

But Jack just shook his head, and slung an arm around the entertainer's shoulders. "Trust me, buddy," he said. "There are some things in life that you're just better off not knowing."

* * *

_Yes, I'm aware that many people in this fandom find Wuya very attractive. I don't blame them. But keep in mind she is an old hag witch, and the people on the show often act disgusted by her. I think it's funny. :P _

_Anyway, Please review. I like reviews. __Both requests I recieved are coming up next. Stay tuned!_

_Jun 29 2012_


	3. On the Horizon

_Welcome back! I've got a new chapter for you. It's a bit experimental, and a bit different than anything I've really written before, but I like it. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

_-o-o-_

Ch. 3- Summary: A new day is dawning, and Chase can feel change in the air…  
Genre: Contemplative. Prestory. Prestory oneshot.  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: K  
Info: Requested: "Chase, anything with Chase." Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**On the Horizon**

He is tired.

So very tired. There are no words for this kind of exhaustion. His body—his mind—his _heart_—is tired.

Always, he aches for sleep. But no matter how long his reptilian-gold eyes are closed, no matter how long he hibernates in his caverns, the ache does not pass. He will not be content until he sleeps forever.

Except he cannot sleep forever, because every day he wakes, just as he has for the last 1500 years.

Each new day is a tragedy for him. Each sunrise is a failure. And yet he revels in it, cannot let it go. Those golden rays fill him with joy, and with pride. Each sunrise, he knows that he is alive.

He has pondered long hours on how odd it is, that the Prince of Darkness takes the shape of a reptile that needs the light to live.

So he lives. He lives, though it kills him to do so. Every day, he learns, travels, fills his tired body with things that make him feel awake, if only for a little while. He fights, he trains, he perfects.

Seasons pass. He watches them go, with tired eyes.

He takes lovers. How many, he is not sure—eight or nine, perhaps. He has lost count, forgotten their names and their nationalities. What he remembers are their faces, their warm words, their smiles. Waking next to them helps him forget how tired he is. They open his eyes, they awaken his mind.

But as all things, they disappear, one by one, into the folds of time.

And he remains, his spiritual insomnia blackening his heart.

Then, light. Like the pinkening sky before dawn, Chase can sense them. The Shen Gong Wu are—_humming. _Even from his caverns, he can hear them beginning to wake. And their quiet hallelujah nudges his heart from the shadows, and stirs his quiet existence.

He has to find them.

He runs. The sound draws him back to China, to his old home. He has taken care to avoid the place, the memories. Now they drag him back, and surround him. And amidst the ghosts, he finds a familiar face. A living face.

Guan. Now 'Master Monk' Guan, he supposes. At first it seems impossible—how could his old friend have survived these 1500 years? Guan has not aged a day.

But he knows better. Guan has not lived this long; only stepped through from the past to the present. In Guan's arms, there are precious things. In his right, the Shen Gong Wu. The Sands of Time, the first of thousands to awake.

In his left arm, a small child. Yellow skin. Round face. The first, he would learn, of four.

So it begins. He flees, only to return, to watch. As fast as he blinks, the child grows—first crying, then smiling, then walking. It is not until the monks begin to teach the child combat that he understands—this child was brought, perhaps, to set the world in motion. To fight, to reclaim the Shen Gong Wu that continue to hum louder and louder in his ears.

The rest will awaken soon. A decade or so. He has grown disillusioned with time, so it does not seem long.

But suddenly the days are slowing, dragging themselves to a near-halt. He is awake. More importantly, he is _alert. _He can suddenly remember the hours, and then the minutes. The days do not blend together as they once did.

It is a good thing. He can use all the time he can get. He must prepare. The Xiaolin and Heylin are destined to clash, and he cannot miss a second of it. The dawn of a new day is on the horizon, and fast approaching.

Perhaps one of these new children can end his exhaustion. Maybe one of them can grant him sleep.

And if not, then perhaps, at least for a time, they can make him feel alive.

* * *

_I really love Chase's character. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Next up is Blackrose's request. _

_July 13, 2012_


End file.
